


Secrets and Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger Sex, Angst, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Archie and Jughead keep finding themselves kissing. First because of a dare Second because of sheer curiosityEvery kiss after the second had been because of the pure attraction they felt towards each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **JUGHEAD JONES ISNT ASEXUAL IN THIS FANFICTION I AM WRTING BASED OFF OF RIVER DALE AND NOT THE COMICS**

Archie and Jughead keep finding themselves kissing. The first time because of a dare And the second time just because of sheer curiosity

Every kiss after the second had been because of the pure attraction they felt towards each other.

 

* * *

 

Archie's walks down the school hallway before being pulled into an empty classroom.

"Hey" Jughead says slightly staring up at the redhead before him.

Archie smiles then says softly "Hey."

"So are we gonna kiss or what?" Jughead smirked already knowing the answer to the question he just asked.

"Kiss" Archie says pleased with his answer as he leans in closer to Jughead's face.

Archie kisses him and Jughead melts instantly. Both start to passionately make out as they grab at wherever they can on each other's bodies. They then head back to the back of the empty classroom moving and kissing until Jugheads lower back runs into a desk.

 

 

 

Ms.Grundy walks by noticing the two boys in the classroom instantly.

 

Jughead takes his lips off of Archie's to move them towards his neck kissing and sucking at the same time, rough enough to leave a dark bruise. Making Archie moan quietly in response.

"We probably shouldn't do this here what if someone walks by" Archie says breathlessly.

"So" Jughead answers in between kisses.

"Well no one knows that I'm kissing you" another moan escapes from his lips.

"Would it make any difference," Jughead says moving his hand to the back of Archie's head, "You were kissing Veronica, Betty, and now you're kissing me"

"I don't want people to take it the wrong way ya know" he says concerned.

"No not really, but what I do know is that you talk too much" Jughead leaves Archie's neck to push his lips into Archie’s once again and not before long Jughead pushes his tongue into Archie’s mouth, both existed and hungry.

 

* * *

 

Ms. Grundy walks away from the classroom furious leaving the two boys in their heated acts.

Archie enters the science classroom 15 minutes after the bell rings.

"Mr. Andrews how nice of you to join us" his teacher says interrupting his thought on whatever science topic they were talking about that day.

"Sorry sir" His teacher rolls his eyes.

"Just take a seat" Archie heads to the back of the classroom and sits down in the only empty spot.

"Where were you" Cheryl says twisting her fiery red locks.

"Doing stuff" Archie says coldly not looking at her in the eye.

"Does that stuff require you getting a hickey" She says filled with sass.

"What" Archie says worried.

"The hickey you have on your neck it's plain as day" She points to the purpling bruise resting on the side of his neck.

"Fuck" he says under his breath touching the bruise that formed then adjusting his jacket to try and hide it.

"So was if Betty or Veronica this time" She says clearly happy that her words have formed some impact on Archie.

"It's none of your business" Archie says trying to diverge from the current subject.

"Okay touchy" she puts her hands up defensively and returns to listen to the boring lecture going on in front of her.

* * *

 

Archie leaves the class room and begins to walk down the hall.

"Archie" Ms.Grundy says trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Yes" Archie said innocently.

"Come here now please" She says tapping her tiny foot onto the tiled ground.

"Uh okay" Archie said scratching the back of his head before catching up to Ms.Grundy.

Ms Grundy pulls Archie into her class room shutting the door.

"What was that" She asks angrily.

"What was what?" Archie says confused.

"Don't play games with me Archie I saw you" She says clearly annoyed.

"Saw me do what exactly?" Archie questions.

"Kiss Jughead Jones" She says getting stuck on the Jughead Jones part.

"How do you know about that" Archie begins to get more and more concerned by the second.

"So what I did see was real. I thought you liked me" Ms. Grundy starts to become upset.

"I did but-" Archie says defensively.

"No buts, you know I was fine with you having your thing with Veronica and Betty but now Jughead. If you wanna be with me then you better end it with him, if not you know I'll be talking to Principal Weatherbee" She leaves the classroom leaving Archie dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

Archie walks down the hall contemplating until Jughead bumps into him.

"Hey Mr. GloomyHead , what's going on with you" Jughead says mixed with both sarcasm and concern.

"Jug we can't keep doing this" Archie says sorrowful.

"Going to class? I mean you know I wish we didn't have to go to school but it's kinda the law" Jughead responds sarcastically.

Archie tries hard to pick the right words "Not that the kissing thing I just can't do it with you anymore Jughead"

"Oh i see" Jughead says visibly upset.

"Well we can still be friends right" Archie tries to be hopeful since he really doesn't want to loose Jughead.

"Sure whatever. I-I gotta get to class see you later Archie" Jughead leaves with his hands in his pockets.

 

* * *

 

Jughead starts to avoid Archie like the black plaque for the next week. Only saying required words and passing secretive glances. Archie doesn't stop staring at Jughead doesn't stop feeling like the worse person in the world because he doesn't wanna stop kissing Jughead he just doesn't want Ms. Grundy to say anything.

 

* * *

 

"Archie have you stopped kissing your little boyfriend" Ms.Grundy asks after basically dragging Archie into her classroom.

"Yeah are you done blackmailing me now" Archie responds with loads of sarcasm.

"Archie I'm not blackmailing you this is for us" Ms. Grundy places her hand onto Archie's cheek.

Archie moves his face away from Ms. Grundy's hand "What us, there is no us"

"Excuse me I am not risking my whole teaching career for you to break up with me" she says defensively.

"Well it's what I'm doing" Archie turns around and heads for the door.

"Fine I guess Principal Weatherbee should know about why you're skipping class and I think your father would be thrilled to find out his perfect son isn't so perfect" She says placing hurtful words in front of him.

"Fine just - just don't tell him" Archie gives in and turns back to Ms. Grundy.

"Okay good to see you're thinking logically" She smiles and walks towards Archie.

* * *

 

After a late night football practice Archie heads home.

Once he gets there he sees Jughead sitting outside his house

"What are you doing here" Archie says walking over to where Jughead is seated

"Nothing just passing by, just thought i’d sit here" Jughead says

"Are you really following me now" Archie says directing his anger at Ms.Grundy to Jughead

"No Archie not everything is about you and your stupid life" Jughead says standing up

"Just cause you have some crush on me doesn't mean you get to be a total ass" Archie knew that would hurt Jughead but he was so angry he didn't care about the words he chose at the moment.

"You know what Archie fuck you and your stupid hero complex" Jughead starts to walk away from him before Archie grabs his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean"

"That you think you're such an amazing guy since you're on the football team with hundreds of fake fans and having 2 girls fighting over a sliver of your time but you're nothing more than a boring high school cliche" Jughead says trying to cut deep.

"At least people like me unlike you who's just alone and gloomy all the time" Archie says sending the same jab back.

"But at least I'll go somewhere in life unlike you. you'll probably just stay in this town with a job you hate, a wife you hate, and a kid you beat cause your a too much of a pussy to do anything else" Jughead used carefully picked words to try and hurt Archie as much as he could. It seems like it works when Archie responds with.

"take that back"

"Or what you'll hit me, come on Archie do it. If you're so tough hit me" Jughead gets into Archies face.

Archie grabs him by the shirt lifting him up a bit staring at him before  putting his lips into Jugs Jughead stays frozen in surprise Archie pulls off of him letting go of Jughead’s shirt

"I-I didn't I" instantly regretting his decision

"Archie just shut up" He says then crashing his lips into Archie's. Archie turns his head deepens the kiss while rubbing his tongue against Jughead's lips. Jug responds with a moan parting his lips slightly letting Archie's tongue into his mouth both battling for dominance. Archie places his hand on the back of Jug’s head knocking his beanie off at the same time. They crash into the house slamming the door behind them Their hips pull closer and their bodies pressed against each other Archie pressed harder against jug's lips as they stumbled up the steps with Archie taking off his jacket then opening his bedroom door turning Jug around to push him into his room and closing the door behind him he turns back to Jughead and kisses him again as they move to the closest wall. Archie pins Jughead against the wall behind him placing one leg in between his legs and one hand on the wall next to jugs face and the other grabbing his hip roughly enough to leave a bruise and jug grabbing Archie's hair slightly pulling with Archie giving a moan in response allowing him to push his tongue into his mouth noting to do that again next time

Archie removes his hands and lips to give him opportunity to take off his shirt. Immediately going back to feel the warmth of Jughead’s lips against his. The kiss quickly becomes more heated as they stumble to the bed losing articles of clothing in the process.

Archie pushes Jughead onto the bed and breathlessly says while chuckling.

"I'm surprised you haven't made any sarcastic comments yet"

"Do you want me to make some cause I've got plenty"

"Nah just want you to take off your pants"

"Well I can do that"

Jughead takes off his pants leaving him in nothing getting up onto his elbows studying Archie who's also taking off his pants.

Archie gets on top of him and leans in for another kiss while resting on his elbows. Jughead wraps his leg around Archie’s back pressing him closer. Jughead’s feels the lust in Archie's lower region as they start to rub and grind trying to create as much friction as they can. Archie reaches for his drawer to pull out a condom.

"Have you done this before" Archie asks.

"No" Jughead says getting up on his elbows to watch Archie.

"Me neither" Archie rips the condom.

"What the sex thing or the sex with a guy thing" Jughead's eyes dilate the more he watches Archie.

"Both" he says.

"Oh, well are you gonna sit there and stare at me or are you gonna fuck me" Jughead spoke full of confidence.

Archie chuckles and rolls the condom onto his dick before going back onto his elbows above Jughead as he lines his cock up with Jughead hole which he then begins to slid in gently. Letting Jughead moan in response. He starts to move his hips forwards and backwards letting his dick move slowly against the tightness at one point Archie messes up the rhythm he had going and almost slammed into Jughead which made him groan in response.

"Sorry did that hurt" Archie says concerned.

"Yeah but it was good" Jughead says breathlessly.

Archie nods and begins to go at a faster pace making Jughead a mess underneath moaning and repeating “Archie” a million times.

And not before long Jughead says in between moans.

"gonna"

"Me too" Archie says breathlessly.

And almost in unison they release come inside and all over each other.

Archie plops next to Jughead and they both try to catch their breath, and once they do Archie breaks the silence with a,

"So"

"So" Jughead responses in the same tone

"That was" Archie doesn't finish his sentence hoping Jughead knows what he's trying to say.

And to Archie's relief Jughead does and responds with a single "Yeah"

Archie turns his head to look at Jug

"Well I should get going" Jug says sitting up

"Are you sure?"

‘Yeah”

“Okay”

"See you tomorrow"

"Yup"

Jug head gets up and gets dressed with Archie staring at him the whole time once Jughead puts on his jacket then he opens the door to Archie’s bedroom and leaves.

* * *

 

Cheryl  walks down the hall before noticing Archie and Jughead laughing at Archie's locker. Archie then watches Jughead walk away before being startled by Cheryl appearing behind him.

"Archie" Cheryl says leaving a cheeky tone in her voice.

"God you scared me, what's up" Archie says joyfully.

"So that's who it is" she says like she's just solved a complex puzzle.

"Who is what" Archie says confused.

"The mystery girl, or should I say mystery guy" She says turning her back to the lockers.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Archie says awkwardly.

"The hickey you got wasn't from Betty or Veronica it was from Jughead" She states.

"No" Archie says unconvincingly.

"Oh my god it is him. Archie Andrews is into guys" She says excitedly.

"Okay keep your mouth shut" He tries to hush her making sure no one else heard what she said.

"Why it's not that big of a deal" She states.

"It is to me okay, my dad is already on my ass about football I don't want it to be about this too" Archie begins to gain anxiety over the worry that someone heard their transaction of words

"Okay well you know he won't care" she says seamlessly

"You don't know him like I do"

"Okay maybe I don't but I do know Jughead"

"What do you mean"

"What I mean is he won't wanna keep this a secret like you do, cause unlike you he doesn't care what other people think so you should decide if your dad knowing is really all that bad"

Cheryl walks away and Archie heads to class thinking about what she has just said about Jughead.

* * *

 

The bell rings and students file out of the classroom.

"Archie can you stay here please" Ms. Grundy asks.

"Okay" Archie says reluctantly.

"So have you been keeping true to our promise" she says trying to flirt.

"You mean your blackmail" He says passive aggressively.

"Don't talk like that Archie you know after this is all over you'll be happy I did this for you" She says

"I highly doubt that" Archie responds with sarcasm.

"Okay I'm done with your sarcasm you're either gonna kiss me right now or I'll leave and go to the place you don't want me to" She threatens.

"Fine" He says with salt in his word.

"Good boy" she speaks as if she was talking to a puppy.

Archie leans in to Ms.Grundy. He steps back and turns away from her. He sets his hand on his forehead then runs his hand through his hair.

“I’m waiting” Ms. Grundy crosses her arms and stares at him

Archie sighs and turns around to her and starts kissing her.

 

Jug head walks by right as Archie starts kissing Ms.Grundy he turns away from the door closes his eyes and sighs. He walks away from the scene.

 

Archie pushes off of her and says "Okay this isn't worth it, go tell my dad if you want I'm not gonna pretend to be in a relationship with you anymore" Archie exits the classroom with Ms. Grundy calling after him "ARCHIE. YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE. ARCHIE!"

* * *

 

As Archie walks out, Jughead calls out to him, almost desperately, “Wanna tell me what that was?”

Archie spins around, the shock of seeing Jughead standing in front of him smothering his face. “It’s not what you’re thinking…”

“Oh really? Ok. Glad that’s clarified.” Jughead turns and starts walking away, running his hands through his hair. Archie starts running toward him and grabs his shoulder. Jughead turns around and finally lets his emotions pour out. “Stop. I don’t want to hear your stupid excuses. I think I deserve more than lousy excuses after excuses. I want loyalty. Companionship. Trust. I can’t believe I actually thought I had a chance with you.”

“If that’s all I am to you, a sack of excuses, then fine. I’ll leave. I can’t believe I thought this would work.  I’m not interested in fags anyway.” Archie then turned away and slowly walked off in the douchiest way possible, and yet it was so hot.

“I hope you realize I’m not the only fag present you asshole.”

Archie flipped Jughead off and continued forward, feeling like utter shit but too angry to care.

 

* * *

 

Archie opens the front door of his home to see his dad waiting for him

“Archie we need to talk” His dad stand there crossing him arms.

“Can we talk later I’ve had a long day” Archie drops his backpack off at the door.

“Archie I can tell somethings up and i just wanna know what’s wrong” He says showing concern in his voice.

Archie rolls his eyes and walks away “I’m not in the mood dad”

Archie heads up the stairs tuning out his father calling him.

“Archie Andrews get back here right now”

* * *

 

Archie walks into his room and dramatically slams his door shut continuing to stare at it. After a couple seconds, he turned around and plopped down on his bed with his right hand holding his phone landing under his stomach. He began to cry into his sheets as he felt a vibration spread through his body starting from his stomach. He pulled his phone out from under him and read the screen seeing he received a text from his ex-fling, Veronica. >Heyy, how you been?  was plastered across the screen, and Archie just broke.

<I need to talk to you. Please.  He replied.

>Ok…everything ok?

<I’m in love with Jughead. I’ve never felt so strongly about someone. His eyes mesmerize me and his voice is sexier than I am and everything about him drives me fucking crazy. His essence makes me hard and I think I just blew it. Nah I just blew it, I know I did and I feel like a bitch. I need him.

>You love Jughead?

<So god damn much.

>Tell him that. If he feels the same about you as you do about him, he’ll take you back.

<I gotta go.

>Ok, good luck Archie. I really hope it works.

<Me too.

Archie jumps up and rushes down the stairs. “Where do you think you’re going?” asked his dad.

“I’ll be back later.” he said as he walked out the door. As he walked out the door, he ran into Ms. Grundy.

“Archie I’ve decided to give you a second chance”

“Wow i’m so honored” Archie says oozing with sarcasm “But i still don’t wanna be with you, Cause you’re not gonna tell my dad or principal Weatherbee”

“And why would I do that”

“Cause i know you’re sleeping with students and you wouldn’t risk losing your whole career over jealousy about a 15 year old boy, now get out of my way please”

Archie passes by Ms.Grundy and runs towards Jughead’s house, not noticing Ms.Gundy knocking on his front door.

* * *

 

After 15 minutes of running Archie finally reaches Jugheads house. He searches for jughead’s window and sees his light is still on. He looks around for something to throw until his eyes stop on a rock, Not so small where it wouldn’t make any noise but not so large where it would break the window. He chucks the rock at the window hoping it’ll catch his attention. The rock hits the window perfectly making a slight _pink_ noise. Archie notices the silhouette heading towards the window before the curtains pull open and jughead opens the window.

“Archie what the hell are you doing here” Jughead says looking down at the boy standing in his yard.

“I wanna talk” Archie says.

“Yeah well the last time we talked it wasn't all happy time and rainbows” Jughead says spurting out the same amount of sarcasm he usually does.

“I know, that’s what i wanted to talk about,” Archie pleads “Please”

"Fine, you get 10 minutes” Jughead says caving in slightly.

“Since when do you sleep” Archie says chuckling.

“You want me to come down there or not” Says going along with the joke.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry” Archie says with joy.

3 minutes later Jughead is closing his front door putting his hands into his pockets and meeting up with Archie.

“You have ten minutes” Jughead stands looking at Archie.

“I didn’t mean all that crap I said to you. I’m sorry”

“Is that all cause I gotta get back inside” Jughead points to the door.

“Okay wait, I really like you Jughead and the thing with Ms. Grundy is over I ended it" Archie says.

“Really? Doesn’t seem like you ended it” Jughead says trying not to show the hurt in his voice.

“I kissed her because she said that if I didn't she would tell my dad about us, but I don’t care about that anymore, I only care about you, so please forgive me cause I don’t know if I can handle you being mad at me again cause I really am into you not her and i’m sorry, please forgive me" Archie says in one breath.

“Okay” Jughead says quietly.

“Okay?” Archie repeats.

“Okay I forgive you, but i’m still pissed” they both head to the front door.

“It wouldn’t be you if you weren’t” both chuckling at the comment.

Jughead opens his front door “Well i’m gonna go back to bed if you’re done”

“I’m done. Am I gonna see you tomorrow” Archie puts his hands into his jacket.

“Maybe, good night Archie" He says holding the door

“Night Jughead” Archie walks away with a huge grin and Jughead watching him from his front door.

* * *

 

Archie gets to his house 30 mins later and walks in his front door to see his dad waiting for him once again.

“Archie why did I have to be told by your music teacher that you’re skipping class”

“Ms. Grundy stopped by?”

“Yes Ms. Grundy stopped by, so are you gonna tell me why you’ve been skipping class or do i have to ask her”

“No, I’ll tell you.” Archie says sitting down on the couch rubbing his face, “Okay i’ve been skipping class to spend time with jughead because i like him and i wanna be in a relationship with him, but i don’t know if he wants to be in a relationship with me cause i’ve been a total ass lately”

“Wait so you’re skipping class because you want to be in a relationship with Jughead?”

“Well kinda, we skip class so we can find a place to kiss and do stuff which you probably don’t wanna know the details to”

“So you’re kissing jughead now? What about Betty weren’t you two together not less than a month ago”

“Yes, and dad that’s not the point i’m not into Betty anymore”

“Okay well does that mean you’re gay or?”

“Well I don’t know cause I still find girls attractive but I also find guys attractive too so I guess i’m Bi?”

“Okay well just don’t skip any more class okay”

“Yeah okay, is that it?”

“Yes”

“Okay”

“You know i will always love you son no matter what”

“Thanks dad”

“Now get to bed”

“Good night dad”

“Good night son”

* * *

 

Archie heads up to his room to see he’s gotten a text from Veronica.

>So how did it go??

<Good, Thanks for the advice

>You’re welcome. I really hope things end up good between you two

<Me too

Archie turns his phone off then drifts off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Archie gets ready for school hoping that he’ll get to see Jughead. Getting dressed and grabbing his bag he heads out the door getting in his car and driving away. Once he gets to school he enters the common room to grab a snack from the vending machine before seeing Jughead lean against the wall beside the water fountain.

“Hey” Archie says appreciating the beauty in front of him.

“Hey” Jughead says looking up from his phone.

“So i told my dad about us if that’s okay” Archie says not knowing what else.

“Oh, uh yeah it”s your dad not mine” Jughead looks back up surprise at what Archie just said.

“I know but it affects you too”

“I guess so”

“Jughead i just wanted to say I’m really not with Ms.Grundy any more”

“I know”

“Okay i just wanted to make sure cause i’m 100% committed to you”

“We’re not in a relationship”

“I know but if i have any chance in the future of being in one with you i don’t want anything to ruin that hopefully there's a chance”

“There’s one, If you dont screw up again” Archie chuckles

“Good, so are you coming to the game tonight”

“I might”

“I hope you do” Archie leaves the common room not getting what he came in for.

 

* * *

 

Archie walks onto the field scanning the bleachers hoping Jughead came. But doesn’t find him. Heading to the bench he sits and waits. The coach calls him onto the field playing as decent as he usually does once the announcer calls half time he heads to the blue table filled with gatorade in different flavors. He turns to see Jughead standing at the fence at the bottom of the bleachers and he heads over to him.

“You came” Archie says happily

“Yeah I did” Jughead says

“So does that mean i’m fully forgiven”

“Maybe”

“Does that mean I can kiss you right now”

“In front of all these people?” Jughead says looking around 

“Yeah i guess not”

Archie then walks away from the bleachers leaving Jughead by himself. but Archie then turns around and jogs back to where Jughead was standing. Grabs his face and kissing him. he unhooks his lips and says

"I thought I should do that"

"It was a good thought" Jug head says then kissing Archie again. Both not caring if anyone sees how in love they are.

 


End file.
